Synchronicity Series
by ShaneSky
Summary: Inspired by Vocaloid song, Synchronicity by Kagamine Twins. "Kau tau, langit selalu punya pertanda."/"Aku akan menemukanmu, aku janji!"


**Synchronicity I**  
 **Kimi wo Sagasu Sora  
(** ** _I look for you in the sky)_**

story ©ShaneSky

Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corps.

Di pinggir sebuah tebing, seorang pemuda duduk sendiri. Mata birunya menatap hamparan luas padang rumput yang dinaungi langit berawan. Tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian pengembara masa itu terlihat gagah dan tegap, namun raut kesedihan di wajahnya cukup untuk menjelaskan isi hatinya.

Angin berhembus, membelai rambut pirang pemuda itu. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan alam di kulitnya. Sensasi sejuk sekaligus menentramkan yang selalu ia rindukan, sama seperti ia merindukan _seseorang_.

"Rin..."

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Iris sewarna lautan itu menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit membentuk lukisan abstrak bernuansa putih di langit. Tatapan pemuda itu seolah mencari sesuatu.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey lihat, awannya mulai gelap!" seru seorang anak perempuan. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke langit. "Ayo pulang, Len! Kalau langit mulai tertutup awan gelap itu tandanya akan turun hujan. Suster bilang kita tidak boleh main hujan-hujanan!"_

 _Anak perempuan itu bangkit berdiri lalu mengibaskan rumpu dan tanah yang menempel di roknya. Ditatapnya anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi berbaring santai di sebelahnya sambil menggigit-gigit sebtang rumput kering._

 _"_ _Ayo pulang, Len!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Ini kan masih musim panas, mana mungkin turun hujan," sahut anak laki-laki bernama Len itu._

 _Anak perempuan itu memberengut. "Kau meremehkan pertanda dari langit!"_

 _Demi mendengar ucapan si anak perempuan, Len bangkit terduduk. "Pertanda dari langit?" ulangnya sambil menahan tawa. "Lelucon apa lagi itu? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Rin."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak berkhayal! Nona Meiko yang bilang padaku. Langit selalu punya pertanda akan suatu kejadian, kau tahu. Kalau langit ditutupi awan gelap seperti itu, maka..."_

 _Setetes air jatuh di lengan Len. Lalu setetes lagi jatuh di kepala Rin. Disusul tetes berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya yang semakin menderas seiring dengan makin gelapnya langit._

 _"_ _Tuh kan, hujan! Ayo!" Rin menarik tangan Len._

 _Kedua anak itu berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Untung saja mereka tidak begitu jauh dari panti asuhan tempat tinggal mereka. Keduanya berlari serabutan masuk ke dalam panti. Belum jauh mereka masuk, seorang wanita berpakaian perawat muncul dengan tangan di pinggang, dan mata melotot._

 _"_ _RIN! LEN! Cepat mandi lalu ganti pakaian! Sekarang!"_

 _Kedua anak itu meringis, lalu berlarian ke kamar mandi sambil sibuk berdebat siapa duluan yang akan mandi. Lupa kalau mereka bahkan belum melepas sepatu dan meninggalkan jejak becek berlumpur di sepanjang lorong panti._

* * *

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir pemuda itu. Langit selalu punya pertanda, itu yang dikatan _seseorang_ padanya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Sesuatu yang ia menolak percaya sampai kejadian itu datang dan merenggut satu-satunya harta dalam hidupnya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah percaya kepada langit.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh liontin yang tergantung di depan dadanya. Liontin berbentuk simbol nada. Hanya itu yang tersisa dari _seseorang_ nya. Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit biru. Sekejap dia merasa _seseorang_ itu balas menatapnya dari atas sana.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Rin. Aku janji."

* * *

Ribuan mil jauhnya dari padang rumput yang hijau, disebuah tempat dimana kehangatan matahari tak sanggup mencapainya, jajaran gunung terbentang panjang. Gunungan karang yang berbatu dan tajam itu ditutupi salju. Satu dua kuncup edelweiss nampak mekar malu-malu dari batangnya yang nyaris terkubur salju. Bunga yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat setempat merupakan penjelmaan dari air mata sang ratu salju yang bersedih oleh cinta.

Di kaki pegunungan itu ada beberapa pemukiman penduduk. Sebuah rumor yang beredar di masyarakat mengatakan, pegunungan itu sejatinya adalah sarang dari seekor naga besar yang jahat. Naga itu akan muncul setiap lima puluh tahun sekali dan menculik gadis-gadis muda sebelum kemudian ia kembali ke sarangnya. Beberapa pemuda tangguh dan sehat dikirim untuk menghabisi sang naga, namun tak satu orangpun yang kembali.

Berpuluh tahun berlalu sejak kemunculan terakhir sang naga. Hari demi hari berlalu, banyak pendaki gunung yang hilang secara misterius. Rumor keberadaan makhluk liar yang berbahaya mulai tersebar. Banyak orang ketakutan, namun tak sedikit yang justru tertarik dan ingin menghadapi sang naga. Namun disaat semua euforia tentang sang naga mencapai puncaknya, naga itu tak lagi menampakan dirinya.

Desas-desus menyebar. Sang naga telah mati! Para petualang mulai berani menjamah puncak bersalju itu lagi, dan semuanya kembali dengan selamat. Teror sang naga sudah hilang. Semua orang bersuka cita merayakannya.

Namun seperti kata sebuah pepatah lama, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik, kau juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu.

Naga itu tidak mati. Tidak, dan dia sejatinya bukan seekor naga. Naga itu adalah seorang penyihir yang bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Dan alasan mengapa penyihir itu tak lagi meneror masyarakat adalah sebuah sangkar keemasan yang tergantung di langit-langit istananya yang terletak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari peradaban, di dalam perut gunung.

Sangkar yang berisi sesosok manusia yang bersuara bak burung bul-bul.

"Bernyanyilah!" seru si penyihir.

Lantunan nada yang luar biasa merdu terdengar menggema di ruangan luas itu. Penyihir itu tersenyum puas. Sekejap kemudian penyihir itu sudah berbaring di singgasananya.

"Teruslah bernyayi sampai aku tertidur," perintahnya.

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam sangkar, lalu lagu indah lainnya mengalun begitu saja. Si penyihir memejamkan matanya, lalu terlelap. Terbuai oleh suara emas si burung bul-bul.

Sebentuk wajah melongok dari sela-sela jeruji sangkar keemasan yang tergantung di langit-langit. Demi mendengar dengkur si penyihir, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manis itu. Dia menarik kepalanya dari sela jeruji sangkar emas itu, atau lebih tepatnya, kamarnya selama berbulan-bulan terakhir. Gadis dalam sangkar itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak.

"Len..."

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat cahaya matahari. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia terkungkung dalam cahaya menyeramkan yang membias di dinding-dinding perut gunung. Ia rinduk melihat birunya langit. Ia rindu kehangatan yang diberikan matahari. Ia ingin merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya, dan... ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan _seseorang_ itu.

* * *

 _Seorang anak laki-laki memperhatikan anak perempuan yang sedang menari berputar-putar di depannya. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya yang tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Anak perempuan itu tampak begitu menikmati sinar matahari yang menyinari padang rumput itu._

 _Anak perempuan itu tampaknya mulai merasa lelah. Ia behenti menari lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk manis menontonnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Aku lelah," sahut si anak perempuan sambil menjatuhkan diri di samping anak laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak lelah, kau menari-nari di bawah sinar matahari. Lihat, pakaianmu sampai basah kena keringat," tunjuk anak laki-laki itu. "Dan uuh, kau bau," tambahnya._

 _Anak perempuan itu hanya tertawa._

 _"_ _Langit cerah ya," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil mendongakkan kepala. "Itu tandanya musim panas akan segera tiba. Bunga-bunga akan mekar, dan aku bisa belajar membuat karangan bunga lagi dengan Nona Lily!" tambahnya antusias._

 _Kali ini si anak laki-laki yang tertawa. "Pertanda dari langit lagi, ya? Kau konyol. Lagipula musim panas kan masih lama sekali, ini baru pertengahan musim gugur tahu."_

 _Anak perempuan itu tak menjawab. Len takkan mengerti tanda-tanda yang diberikan oleh langit. Pertanda paling sedehana saja dia tak kunjung paham, apalagi yang lebih sulit, seperti pertanda di langit malam.' Ah sudahlah, mungkin Len butuh sedikit waktu' pikir gadis itu sambil tersenyum. 'Kalau saatnya tiba, dia akan mengerti.'_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tersenyum?"_

 _Anak perempuan itu menoleh, menatap wajah si anak laki-laki. Rasanya seperti menatap cermin. Iris biru itu saling bertatapan._

 _"_ _Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak mau bernyanyi bersamaku?"_

 _Si anak laki-laki memalingkan wajah. Alih-alih menatap Rin, dia mendongak memandang langit biru. Sekejap ia menyadari kalau warna langit nyaris sama persis dengan iris biru anak perempuan di sampingnya. Rona merah bersemu di pipinya yang kecoklatan._

 _"_ _Boleh saja."_

* * *

Gadis itu mengusap air mata di pipinya yang pucat. Penyihir itu tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Buktinya, penyihir itu menyediakan kamar yang bagus untuknya, walaupun dalam bentuk sangkar emas. Penyihir itu juga selalu memberinya makanan enak, dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah bernyanyi, bernyanyi, dan bernyanyi.

Ia hanya perlu bernyanyi selamanya.

Dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah udara bebas.

Sekali ia mengutarakan keinginnya pada si penyihir saat wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya untuk mendengar ia bernyanyi.

"Tidak," jawab si penyihir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau boleh pergi kemanapun kau mau selama kau berada dalam jangkauanku. Kau boleh minta segalanya, kecuali satu hal itu. Tidak akan pernah kuberikan!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis. Penyihir itu takut kehilangan dirinya, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suara gadis itu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri di hati dingin si penyihir. Memberikan sedikit cahaya dalam rongga gelap di mata si penyihir. Gadis itu adalah hartanya. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih manusiawi.

"Len..." panggil gadis itu dalam bisikan rendah.

Ia tak membutuhkan kesatria gagah yang terbaik di seluruh negeri untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia tak menginginkan pangeran tampan nan rupawan untuk menjemputnya. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan, yang ia bisikkan dalam setiap doanya, dalam setiap lagunya, adalah _seseorang_ itu datang dan membawanya pergi. _Seseorang_ yang sejatinya adalah hal paling berharga yang ia miliki.

* * *

Author's curcol area :

Yosh! Satu lagi fic selesai dengan varokah ^_^  
Kali ini Shane nyoba dunia(?) baru selain Naruto, _and it's Vocaloid!_ Entah kenapa Shane suka banget sama duo Rin-Len ini, pas bener buat dibikin _incest *o*_  
Fic ini Shane buat disela-sela kegalauan Shane ngerjain laporan Praktek yang kayaknya gak akan pernah selesai :v but it's done now!  
Untuk kelanjutanya mungkin gak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat, soalnya pala Shane pusing mikirin kerjaan :v gomen ne readers m_m

 _For everyone who has read this fiction, there's a very big THANK YOU and a hug from Shane ^_^  
_ _  
dont forget to write you review, cause your review is my self-pride, nyahaha :v  
_

 _For any typo and anything wrong, Shane say sorry from the deepest part of her heart :v  
_

 _See ya!_


End file.
